Reincarnation
by saraiza
Summary: Set in a world where Harry Potter didn't survive the night Voldemort attacked, Destiny has its way of interfering. Reincarnated as Hogwarts students that never were, those from the legendary tales of Camelot are once again among the living.
1. Prologue

Reincarnation

So, as you can see this is a Harry Potter/Merlin crossover. I, unfortunately, don't own either.

Summary: Set in a world where Harry Potter didn't survive the night Voldemort attacked, Destiny has its way of interfering. Reincarnated as Hogwarts students that never were, those from the legendary tales of Camelot are once again among the living.

* * *

Lily Potter had made many mistakes.

She should have been there, the night Voldemort had killed her husband, James, and eldest son, Harry, but she wasn't.

She had been with her sister, Petunia. It was the last place she had ever expected to be, but she was there. Without her husband and son.

Lily doesn't even remember why she went to the Dursley home that fateful night, the only thing she remembered was learning from Sirius about the deaths of her husband and son. Then the deaths of the Longbottoms not even five hours later.

She had been nearly seven months or so pregnant with James' twins. Not that she had told many people about such thing, not when Voldemort was after your family and you had no clue on who to trust. Only James and herself had known until that night. She hadn't even told her own sister, who found out the night she unexpectedly showed up at her door. Not even Peter Pettigrew had known, Lily made sure to use potions that would hide the pregnancy whenever their Secret Keeper showed up.

That paid off apparently. He had betrayed her family for the Dark Lord.

She had her twins in January. She had gone to a muggle hospital to do so. She was alone with the doctors when her twins were born. She named them after her parents, James had wanted to name them after his parents, so she made a compromise.

William Fleamont and Gwyneth Euphemia Potter had become their names. Billy and Gwyn for short. Lily knew they would be teased by muggle children had their names been in reverse, Hell, wizarding children might have done the same as well.

The night James and Harry died, Lily had felt different. Of course, she was grieving, but she felt different. Her pregnancy had suddenly changed completely. She had originally been at risk of miscarriage due to all the stress she was experiencing during her many months hidden away in Potter Cottage, than all of a sudden, she had two healthy twins inside her, according to her doctors. As though the stress Lily had wasn't affecting the twins at all. Especially with the ultrasound the doctor had done, it had appeared different from the others, but no one could place how.

Lily would learn why not long after the twins were born. She had just laid the twins down for a nap when Billy suddenly was somehow floating up in the air. When Lily finally got the baby down, his hazel green eyes were burning gold. She had nearly dropped the boy as a result.

Only Billy had this, his eyes would burn gold whenever he performed magic, which Lily wouldn't classify as accidental magic due to the fact that the boy appeared to be aware of what he was doing.

No one would know why until many years later when everything seemed to fall apart at the seams.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...


	2. Misfits in Their Own Right

Reincarnation

So, as you can see this is a Harry Potter/Merlin crossover. I, unfortunately, don't own either.

Thanks for those who have checked out the story so far and reviewed, favored, and followed.

Summary: Set in a world where Harry Potter didn't survive the night Voldemort attacked, Destiny has its way of interfering. Reincarnated as Hogwarts students that never were, those from the legendary tales of Camelot are once again among the living.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Lily would learn why not long after the twins were born. She had just laid the twins down for a nap when Billy suddenly was somehow floating up in the air. When Lily finally got the baby down, his hazel green eyes were burning gold. She had nearly dropped the boy as a result._

 _Only Billy had this, his eyes would burn gold whenever he performed magic, which Lily wouldn't classify as accidental magic due to the fact that the boy appeared to be aware of what he was doing._

 _No one would know why until many years later when everything seemed to fall apart at the seams._

* * *

 _1 September 1997_

The last fifteen years went by too fast for Lily Potter. Her twins were 15-years-old, and both reminded her of a time she would rather forget.

It was a quiet morning in their home. Two trunks laid by the door, along with two cages, one for Billy's owl, Ambry, and one for Gwyn's cat, Prongs. Lily couldn't help but glance over constantly at the two sets of trunks and animal cages. Ever since Albus Dumbledore went into hiding, Hogwarts had become a much more dangerous place for children, especially for the ones that come from muggle or blood traitor homes. The only reason muggle-borns weren't rounded up and taken away was because Dumbledore was still alive, only no one knew where he was.

As Lily finishes making breakfast, Gwyn comes down first. With her dark red hair and emerald green eyes, she's a carbon copy of Lily. The teenager comes down wearing her Hogwarts uniform, with the colors yellow and black, indicating her status as a Hufflepuff.

"Morning, love," Lily says as her daughter enters the kitchen.

"Morning, Mum," Gwyn replies as she grabs three plates from the cupboard above the sink. "Billy'll be down in a moment. He's trying to fix his wand. Again."

Lily frowns at this. Billy was known to have issues whenever he used his wand, or should one say wands? He had gone through six wands, and no doubt would soon be needing a seventh one. No one knew how to explain how he could have destroyed so many wands performing such simple spells. Ollivander even had to start giving Lily discounts whenever she came in with Billy because the boy had gone through so many. And no one knew why. Lily wanted to say it had to have been because of his unusual bout of magic as an infant, but who could she trust to tell?

That's when Lily hears the sound of footsteps on the staircase. A moment later, Billy comes down. With his dark brown hair and hazel green eyes, he looks more like his father, but there are moments where he looks more like Lily in a way.

"Morning," he says as he carefully sets his clearly damaged wand down on the table. There are more Spellotape and super glue on it than there is wood.

"You're getting a new wand when you come back for the winter holiday," Lily informs her son, eyeing the wand on the table. "before that bloody thing blows itself up."

Billy frowns but doesn't argue with his mother. He always felt embarrassed by his multiple wands. "What if it blows up before then?"

"I would prepare to spend several hours piecing it back together then," Lily says, shaking her head. At first, she had thought that Billy had done it on purpose, he had shown great apathy and discomfort over his first wand, but after the fourth one exploded, Lily had come to realize that Billy hadn't done it on purpose.

* * *

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters is solemn, and somber when the Potters arrive, just like it always is when children leave for Hogwarts.

Lily finds herself staring at her children. Gwyn in her Hufflepuff uniform, Billy in his Slytherin one. "I want you both to promise me that you both will stay out of trouble this year." She looks more at Billy for this. He's always been her more mischevious one.

"We promise, Mum," says Gwyn, while her twin brother only nods.

Lily only nods at this before hugging them both as though it would be the last time she would ever see them. They never know whether or not that would be true. "I love you both, so very much."

"We love you too, Mum," Billy says, momentarily closing his eyes as he says this. He towered over both his mother and sister but was very lean and thin.

Before she realizes it, the twins let go and leave for the train. Sirius Black walks up to Lily but doesn't say anything until the twins are on the train. "They'll be okay, Lily."

Lily really wanted to believe that, she really did, but the twins were as much James' children as they were hers.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Potter twins to find a compartment. Nor did it take long for their friends to show up. Like the Potter twins, their friends were fellow misfits in their own right.

Cael Black had shown up first. He was known as the groups' troublemaker for his constant and never-ending war against the Carrow siblings, two Death Eaters who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. He was proud, but sometimes reckless Gryffindor who always appeared to have some sort of a death wish.

He was followed in by his cousin, Eddie Tonks, who was a Hufflepuff one could mistake as a Gryffindor. Like his elder sister, Nymphadora, he was a Metamorphmagus, though he almost always kept the same look due to Hogwarts strict rules. Loyal and brave to a fault, he was someone the Potter twins were glad to have as a friend. Gwyn especially seemed eager whenever Eddie was around.

Then again, she always appeared both eager and displeased whenever Castor Malfoy was around. He and his twin sister, Elara, came in after Eddie. They too were cousins of Cael and Eddie and were considerably different from most Malfoy's. Elara, like her elder brother Draco, was in Slytherin, Castor had pulled off a Sirius Black and had been sorted into Gryffindor. That was one of the three shocking sortings of the night.

Aurelia Lestrange came in after the Malfoy twins. The niece of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, she had been sorted into Ravenclaw just moments after the Sorting Hat touched her head. She often kept to herself when it came to secrets, most often when she suddenly disappeared before dark every night, only to be found in the Great Lake the next morning, swimming without a care.

Finally, Peter Greengrass showed up. His sorting was a shock that night, just as it had been with Billy and Castor's, for he had been sorted into Gryffindor instead as the expected Slytherin. Though people quickly figured out this was probably for the best, seeing as he and Cael were thick as thieves when it came to pranking, though Peter never took it to the same level as Cael did. He never blew up Amycus Carrow's chambers with the man inside it as Cael had done in their third year.

The honor of being Cael's partner-in-crime that year had been Billy, who despite his faulty experience with wands, was brilliant when it came to potions and his broken wands. To them, that prank was worth it despite the brutal detentions they had received afterward.

"So, what will our first prank of the year be, Petey?" Cael questions as he wraps his arm around Peter.

Peter rolls his eyes but has a smirk on his face. "I'll leave the plans for you, Cael."

Cael shakes his head in amusement, but before he could speak, Elara spoke up.

"Please don't leave it Caelum, Peter," she said, frowning. "Last time you left the plans to this fool," she pointed at Cael. "Everyone had to sleep in the Great Hall because he managed to barricade a bunch of corridors."

"Hey, that was beautiful," Cael protested, leaning forward. "And I never got caught for that one."

"Shockingly," Elara dryly replied.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...

Oh! I almost forgot to ask, can you guess yet on who Billy, Gwyn, Castor, Elara, Aurelia, Cael, Eddie, and Peter are? In terms of who they _once_ were or whatnot.


	3. That's The Last Thing We Need

Reincarnation

So, as you can see this is a Harry Potter/Merlin crossover. I, unfortunately, don't own either.

Thanks to those who reviewed, like, and/or followed.

Summary: Set in a world where Harry Potter didn't survive the night Voldemort attacked, Destiny has it's way of interfering. Reincarnated as Hogwarts students that never were, those from the legendary tales of Camelot are once again amoung the living.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Peter rolls his eyes but has a smirk on his face. "I'll leave the plans for you, Cael."_

 _Cael shakes his head in amusement, but before he could speak, Elara spoke up._

 _"Please don't leave it Caelum, Peter," she said, frowning. "Last time you left the plans to this fool," she pointed at Cael. "Everyone had to sleep in the Great Hall because he managed to barricade a bunch of corridors."_

 _"Hey, that was beautiful," Cael protested, leaning forward. "And I never got caught for that one."_

 _"Shockingly," Elara dryly replied._

* * *

2 September, 1997

It was the first day of classes, and already students were already causing problems, at least in the eyes of Alecto and Amycus Carrow.

Professor Minerva McGonagall was seen teaching a group of 5th Year Gryffindors when she heard the shrieking voice of Alecto Carrow.

"-YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR PROFESSOR WITH YOUR FILTH!"

"You're a professor?" Everyone hears from the student Alecto's yelling at. McGonagall notes the student sounded genuinely astonished if only a retorting way. "Since when?"

McGonagall quickly scans her entire room before finding Caelum Black and Peter Greengrass, Gryffindor's current pranking duo. A small part of her is secretly relieved to see them both in class, and not on the other end of one of the Carrows brutal punishments, but who was currently with Alecto?

"IF I WERE YOU BOY, I WOULD KEEP YOUR FILTHY MOUTH SHUT!"

"Might I suggest the same for you, Alecto?" The student bites back. "Your breathe reeks worse than-

"Is there a way I could be of assistance, Alecto?" McGonagall questioned, stepping away from her classroom. Alecto has a teenaged boy up against the wall, behind a collum, so she can't see if it is one of her Gryffindors. "If that boy is one of mine, we may step into my office."

"If he were one of yours, I'd gladly bring him to you," Alecto sneered before glaring angerly at the boy. "but he's one of mine. Hard to believe a Slytherin would be undermining the principles and beliefs of Pure-Bloods!"

McGonagall frowns. She hid her surprise. "I take it you're taking him to your brother."

Alecto gives her a scathing look. "I'm bringing my brother here." She roughly brought the boy towards McGonagall. By the looks of it, the teenagers have already been attacked by the Muggle Studies teacher due to the fresh bruises on his face, the split lip, and deep gashes on the side of his right cheekbone. "Watch him while I go get my brother." Alecto eyes lower as she glares up at the tall teenager as she lets him go and storms off.

McGonagall watches as the teenager moves his shoulder as though that's injured as well. His eyes are defiant and stubborn. "Come with me, Potter."

McGonagall doesn't wait for the teenager. She starts walking towards her office, knowing that the students in her class won't leave until she and Billy Potter are out of sight. This wasn't the first time she had left a class for another current target of the Carrows.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be the last either.

* * *

McGonagall watches as Billy toys with his damaged wand.

"Is that the wand you received last Christmas, Potter?" McGonagall questions the teenager, who looks up and nods.

"My sixth one," he says, frowning. "Mum says we'll go out to Ollivander's during the holidays."

McGonagall nods. She had a quick reminder of what had occurred during her first class with the boy. At first, she had thought he had caused the fire, but then she soon heard reports from other teachers about his faulty wand, which eventually became wands.

"What did you do to anger Alecto Carrow?" She questions.

Billy frowns. "She insulted my parents. She'd insult them than I would taunt her back. She did this," He pointed at the gashes on his face. "when I asked how much Muggle blood she had in her." He looks away. "She's going to do much worse, isn't she?"

McGonagall frowns. Hearing this made her blood boil, but she didn't show it. She would have responded, but that was when Amycus Carrow barges in and wordlessly drags Billy out by his ear.

There was nothing she could do about.

* * *

6 September, 1997

Aurelia Lestrange is the first one to see Billy after his punishment with the Carrows was done.

She saw him leaning up against a tree by the Great Lake. She was getting out of the water when she saw her friend. He was still wearing his Hogwarts robes, but they were torn up and ruined with patches of dry blood. His left hand was completed darkened with bruises and his wrist no doubt broken by appearance alone. The only thing she could recognize on his face was his mischevious, yet goofy smirk.

"Why don't you swim in a swimsuit?" he questions her as she grabs her towel which had been hanging from another tree.

"I forgot it," Aurelia retorts says as grabs her shoes. "Why do you piss off the Carrows so much?"

"Someone has to," Billy counters. "Can't let Cael have all of the fun."

Aurelia rolls her eyes and starts walking up towards the school. Billy follows.

"Where to today, Miss. Lestrange?" Billy asks as they near the entrance doors.

"Where do you think we have to go with you looking like a walking corpse?" Aurelia dryly replies. "I'm sure Moaning Myrtle won't mind us being in her bathroom again."

"I doubt it," Billy agrees. "Myrtle likes me."

Aurelia rolled her eyes. "She fancies you, there's a difference you know."

* * *

An hour later, Billy and Aurelia are seen inside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. To both of their relief, Myrtle wasn't there at the moment. She was probably somewhere in the pipes or something like that. No doubt hiding from the Carrows, or Peeves, one or the other really.

"Episkey," Aurelia said as she pointed her wand at Billy's face. Like Billy, her wand appeared damaged, but not as bad as his was. She was still using her original wand. Billy grimaced as the spell worked its magic.

"Hold your left arm out, Billy and roll up your sleeve," Aurelia ordered, Billy did so. There was a cauldron filled with a very smelly potion inside it. Aurelia grabbed a thing of gauze she no doubt stole from Madame Pomfrey's office dunked it in the cauldron. Aurelia glanced at Billy's bruised and broken hand and wrist before getting the gauze out of the cauldron. "This is going to sting, don't move." She quickly wrapped the gauze around Billy's hand and wrist tightly. Billy hissed but surprisingly didn't move.

Once Aurelia was done, Billy looked down at his wrapped hand. "What's this suppose to do?"

"Heal your hand and wrist," Aurelia replied as she started pouring the rest of the potion into tiny vials. "Elara's work. Easier than sneaking into Slughorns supply closet, and it's not like we can go to Madame Pomfrey for help, considering you got those injured from the Carrows and all."

Billy nods, a frown on his face. "This'll mend my broken bone?"

"No, this will," Aurelia said before grabbing Billy's wrist and pulling it back until they both hear a popping noise. Billy swore loudly when this was done. "Now it will work."

* * *

Billy and Aurelia would have left Myrtle's bathroom had it not been for Elara, who had arrived moments before the others did.

"Don't pack up yet, Aurelia," Elara ordered. "The guys and Gwyn are bringing Black. He just got out of his detention with the Carrows."

"What did Cael do?" Billy asked, confused. He didn't see Cael down in the dungeons, granted, he saw no one down there. He would have heard his friend though, wouldn't of he?

Elara frowns, her hands suddenly on her hips as she shakes her head. "Bloody idiot heard what you did, and all but declared war on the Carrows."

Billy's eyes widen at this. "What did he do?"

"Well, after striking up an alliance with Peeves, he proceeded to make the Carrows life a living Hell," Elara said, her face falling flat. "There are currently five corridors blocked off, the Carrows need new chambers because they were blown up again, and Peeves has been running amuck with the hatchet Black gave him."

That does it for Billy, who starts to uncontrollably laugh.

"It's not funny, Potter," Elara scolds, but she's also laughing. "He's already gotten Amycus once."

Aurelia, who had remained silent ever since Elara entered, cracked a smirk and started to lightly laugh.

That was when Gwyn entered, holding the door for Castor, Eddie, and Peter, who are all carrying a barely recognizable Cael. He's got a broken leg, yet is grinning the mischevious bastard he is.

"You've got to be bloody serious right now," Elara says, shaking her head in anger at her cousin.

Cael smirks. "No, I'm not Sirius, but you were close, Ellie."

Elara rolls her eyes and goes over to where Aurelia had the cauldron set up.

Cael lightly chuckles. "Merlin, I've got this beautiful relationship with Peeves now. Isn't it great?"

Peter frowns at the dark-haired teenager, contemplating whether he should just drop him on the ground or not. "You've gone and done it, Black."

Cael smirks. "Yeah, isn't it great?" That was when he finally passed out.

Castor shook his head, frowning as he looked at Billy. "You two bloody bastards have gone and started World War Peeves."

Billy frowns, slightly irritated. "I didn't tell Black to go out and cause more trouble with the Carrows."

"No, you didn't," Castor agreed before sighing. "He just needed an excuse, and he got one. Impulsive, isn't he?"

"That's the least of our worries at the moment," Gwyn said as she and Elara started working on Cael's broken leg. "The Carrows don't forget. If any of us keep it up, our parents will have Death Eaters knocking on our doors." She eyes her brother, frowning. "That's the last thing we need."

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...


	4. In The Minds Of Men

Reincarnation

So, as you can see this is a Harry Potter/Merlin crossover. I, unfortunately, don't own either.

Thank to those who followed, favored, and/or reviewed.

Summary: Set in a world where Harry Potter didn't survive the night Voldemort attacked, Destiny has its way of interfering. Reincarnated as Hogwarts students that never were, those from the legendary tales of Camelot are once again among the living.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"That's the least of our worries at the moment," Gwyn said as she and Elara started working on Cael's broken leg. "The Carrows don't forget. If any of us keep it up, our parents will have Death Eaters knocking on our doors." She eyes her brother, frowning. "That's the last thing we need."_

* * *

 _7 September, 1997_

It wasn't often that Severus Snape found himself down in the Potions Lab. Ever since he was appointed as Headmaster of Hogwarts, he had little care for the classes he once taught. He still cared for the subject though, and once in a while, would find himself down in the lab when he knew no one would be around.

Today was clearly different. William Potter was down here as well, no doubt catching up on his late Potions work. Snape remembered the night of the Potter twins sorting, which also was his last year as the schools Potion Master and Head of Slytherin. Dumbledore was still Headmaster at this point, but it had also been his last year before he had been forced into hiding.

Snape remembered how silent the Great Hall had been when 11-year-old Billy Potter had been sorted into Slytherin, just like how it had been with Castor Malfoy and Peter Greengrass' sortings. Of course, Potter was almost immediately shunned by most of his peers, minus from his sister, the Malfoy twins, Greengrass, Tonks, Black, and Lestrange, who were all considered outsiders as well. Even Snape had distain for the boy, he was the spawn of the man who stole the woman he had love. Yet, he had grown to secretly care about the boy, especially when he discovered the boys' natural talent for Potions. It rivaled his mothers skill in the subject.

"I see that you are catching up on your work," Snape draws as he steps into the room. Billy doesn't respond, but nods. "I'm surprised Caelum Black is not down here with you. He has work to catch up on as well, if I am not mistaken."

"He's working on other stuff," Billy says as he added more porcupine quills into his cauldron. The potion turned turquoise. "I prefer working in here. The other Slytherins are rather...difficult to be around whenever Elara's not around."

Snape doesn't say anything. He simply watches as the teenager brews the rest of the potion with ease. The potion book next to the teenager remained closed for the entire time.

As Billy starts to pour the potion into a vial, he hears Snape's voice. "This subject bores you."

Billy looks up at this. "What makes you say that, Professor?"

"You don't appear to be challenged," Snape tells the boy.

"I don't always need a wand in here," Billy says, frowning as he looks back down at his potion vial. He moves it around aimlessly on his palm. "For most of my classes, I need a wand. I'm not very good with magic, I've known that for a long time."

"Despite clear misfortunes with your wand, you don't appear to be a fool when it comes to magic," Snape told the boy, frowning with suspicion.

That confounds Billy greatly. "I don't understan-

"Save it, Potter," Snape says, all of a sudden becoming his normal cold and stern self. "Do not do it again, and neither of us will have any problems." This confuses Billy, for he didn't know what on earth Snape was bloody talking about.

There's a pause of silence. When Billy looks up, Snape's no longer in the room.

* * *

 _8 September, 1997_

The Fifth Year Gryffindors and Slytherins were seen in Potions class. Billy sat next to Elara, who was writing down notes that she didn't necessarily have to write. On the other side of the room, Castor, Cael, and Peter sat. Cael kept on throwing wads of paper at Peter, who sat in front of him, next to Castor. Billy was seen using his textbook as a pillow, knocked out cold. He had spent part of the night finishing up his late work, and the rest of it watching out for the Carrows in case they came across Aurelia, who again had spent the entire night outside without giving an explanation as to why she was out there. Billy often offered to be her lookout, which she was grateful for.

Elara frowns. She kicks him in the shin in hopes that he would wake up.

Billy slightly jerks, but doesn't wake up. Elara shakes her head and starts making the potion they were supposed to make together.

Eventually, Slughorn came over and frowned when he saw Billy, unaware that the boy wasn't exactly sleeping, but yet was.

 _A young man with raven black hair and deep blue eyes was seen standing in front of a dragon. A look of devastation and anguished grief is clear as day on the man's face._

Billy was unable to tell much about what else was in his dream. The only thing he could really see was the man and the dragon, nor can he hear everything being said.

 _"-No matter how great, can know his destiny...Some lives...Not just a king...And future...Heart...Need is greatest...Will rise again." The words start to become more sporadic. "...Warlock-"_

 _"Potter! Potter,_ wake up!"

Billy almost jumped out of his seat. Slughorn's standing in front of him, a frustrated, but understanding look is painted on his face.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter," Slughorn said, sighing before he speaks softer, so only Billy hears him. "Please try to stay awake."

"Ye sir," Billy says as he stifles a yawn. "It won't happen again."

Slughorn only nods before moving onto another table.

Elara frowns at her friend, but doesn't say anything for once. She just hands him her Potions book. Billy takes it, and quietly skims through it when time seems to slow down. The room becomes so cold that Billy can see his breath. He looks around the room. He's suddenly all alone. Until he turns his head towards the front of the classroom, where the dragon from his dream is in the classroom. Despite his great size, he somehow manages to fit.

The dragon looks down at Billy, his golden eyes are ancient and wise. Billy feels like he somehow knows this dragon, not from his dream though, he can't really explain it. When the dragon starts to speak again, Billy can't help but listen.

 _"The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men."_

 _"Potter!"_

Billy blinks, he's suddenly looking at Elara, who's impatiently holding out her Potions book to him.

"Take the bloody thing, will you?"

Billy frowns as he takes the book from Elara, who shakes her head in annoyance.

* * *

The Malfoy twins were certainly different from their older brother, Draco. Both Castor and Elara had their mother's blue eyes, while Draco had their father's grey eyes. Elara had the well-known trademark of the Black family when it came to their coloring of hair, it was dark, and just like her mad aunt, wildly curly. Castor, on the other hand, had lighter, messier hair that one could describe somewhere between dark blonde and light brown. One could also argue that Castor was the more handsome Malfoy son, at least in the eyes of some of the girls in Hogwarts that is.

Castor had always stood out in his family, more so when he had been sorted into Gryffindor. He still remembered the Howler he had been sent the morning after his sorting. He had never heard his father yell the way he had done when he discovered his second son had been sorted into Gryffindor, the house of reckless, arrogant blood traitors, at least in the opinion of Lucius Malfoy that is.

He supposed, that was why he tended to hang out more with Billy Potter, who had been sorted into Slytherin when everyone expected for him to end up in Gryffindor. Elara had once joked that Billy and Castor were each other's opposites, yet so similar that it was as though they shared something, only on different sides. Castor had never been able to explain it.

It doesn't take Castor long to find Billy. He's in the library, sleeping on what appeared to be a Dark Arts book. Well, at least the book has some purpose.

Castor sits down across from Billy. He doesn't say anything. He crumples up a small sheet of parchment and throws it at Billy, who doesn't react. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?"

Billy, of course, doesn't answer. Rolling his eyes, Castor grabs Billy's book/pillow out from under him, causing his friends head to bang against the wooden table. Billy's eyes shoot straight open as he glances at Castor, scowling. "You're a bloody clotpole." He mumbles this out, but it's loud enough that Castor can hear it.

"What the bloody Hell does that mean?"

"In two words?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Castor Malfoy."

What Castor did next got both himself and Billy kicked out the library. They're being escorted out by a redfaced Madame Pince.

"Did you really have to throw the book at me, Castor?" Billy questioned, glaring at his friend as they left the library.

"Did you have to duck and let me hit Pince, William?" Castor retorted as they started going up a flight of stairs.

To their relief, Madame Pince didn't report them to the Carrows.

* * *

 _Midnight, 9 September, 1997_

The only reason Lily tolerated having Snape at the Order meetings was so he could update her on the twins.

"They're both alive, if that's what your asking," Snape tells her with an awkward frown. Lily still remembered what Severus had said to her all those years ago, and to this day she has yet to forgive him. Especially after learning who had told the Dark Lord about the prophecy in the first place.

Lily only nods to her former friend before walking towards Molly Weasley, whom she had considered a friend, even though Lily's twins never got along with one of Molly's children, Ron she believed he was.

"How are you, Molly?" Lily politely questioned the other red-haired woman, who gave her a slightly frazzled, yet warm smile. Molly always had a constant fear for her children's safety, especially when they were at Hogwarts.

"Fine, Lily dear," Molly answers with as she gives a slight smile. "Ron and Ginny both have written to me, so that's kept my mind at ease. For the moment, of course."

"I know the feeling," Lily said, lightly sighing. Despite the fact that Gwyn didn't have an owl of her own, she was known to send out far more owls than Billy, who would only send one out once or twice every two weeks. It drove her mad sometimes, but what could she do about it? Billy was either in detention, or sleeping due to a lack of it during the Carrows brutal form of punishment. At least Gwyn always sent her updates, edited versions of course because the Carrows were known to read the students letters and punish the ones who had sent or received letters that were seen as disobedient and rebellious.

"There has to be something we could do about Hogwarts, Dumbledore," Sirius Black was saying to Albus Dumbledore, the former Headmaster of Hogwarts. "I still haven't heard anything about my son and why he was put in detention with the Carrows for almost an entire week."

Lily frowned. She had a coded letter from Gwyn detailing ut what Caelum had done. Of course, she couldn't tell her friend even if she wanted to, there was a rule stating that parents were only allowed to receive updates on their children only from a Hogwarts teacher, not any student, and certainly not the parents not related to the student in question.

Snape, on the other hand, was allowed to say something. "Your son is even worse than you are, Black."

Sirius frowns at this. "What'd he do this time?"

Snape scowls. "He blew up the Carrows chambers, destroyed five corridors, and gave Peeves the Poltergeist a muggle weapon that happens to resemble an ax."

Sirius doesn't react for a good minute or two before he starts up a storm of laughter. "He's his mothers' son!"

Snape frowned, remembering the antics of muggleborn Brynn Jones, who was even worse when it came to her pranks than the combined work of both Sirius Black and James Potter put together. She was also the first student to strike up a friendship with Peeves the Poltergeist, to the horror of many. He remembered the day he heard about Sirius and Brynn having their son, Caelum, and quickly marked off the day the boy would start Hogwarts. If only he had the chance to retire before Dumbledore had been forced out of Hogwarts.

Though, there were redeeming aspects to Brynn Jones. She was a brilliant student, and she never bullied anyone, unlike the man she would end up with.

Once the Order meeting was complete, Snape pulled Lily aside.

"I have a theory as to why your son seems incapible of using wands properly," he told the redhead, who's beautiful green eyes grew.

"Spit it out," she orders him.

"His magic may be much more powerful than anyone realizes," Snape tells his still onesided love. "I was speaking to him not too long ago. He mentioned that Potions class was easy for him because he didn't need to use a wand."

"But he needs one for most of the potions," Lily says in confusion.

Snape nods. "I think that he's unconciously using his magic during Potions class. Whenever he does use his wand, it doesn't work properly as though it's supporting too much. What if it's William's magic that his wand has trouble channeling?"

Lily doesn't say anything for some time. She remembers how strong Billy's magic was as an infant. How his eyes burned gold whenever he preformed his little bouts of accidental magic. She wanted to ask Snape if he had noticed anything about her son's eyes whenver he preformed magic, but desicided against it. Could she trust him to keep this secret?

"What do you propose we do?" Lily questions, a worried frown crossing her lips.

"I'll contact a wandmaker I know," Snape tells Lily. "He knows far more about wands than Ollivander does. He may be able to find or make a wand that won't break under William's magic."

"Thank you, Severus."

"There's no need for any of that, Lily. I just don't want him using his broken wands as explosives for his and Caelum Black's rebellion."

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...


End file.
